¿Quien es Ella?
by GabyBernal
Summary: Una joven que encierra un misterio llega al gremio Fairy Tail. Y parece muy interesada en Gray Fullbuster. (No es Gaby, Lo juro!) Pasen y lean para averiguar quien es. Habra Gruvia y Nalu! Capitulo Siete Especial de Parejas!
1. La Desconocida Recién Llegada

**H**ola a todos! Gaby esta aquí para traerles una historia que rondaba en mi loquisha mente durante varios días. Gaby espera que les guste y dejen reviews. Muchos, millones de reviews!

(Ok no!) Aunque sea unos pocos, solo para saber lo que piensan los lectores, saber su opinión, tomatazos, intentos de asesinarme... etc.

Deben saber que Gaby no puede morir, porque Gaby es inmortal! xD lalalalala...

Para evitar confusiones, dejo la siguiente explicación:

–Bueno…–. /Comentarios dichos.

_Pero, yo... /_ Pensamientos

(N/A:) / Nota de la autora. (Gaby espera no molestarlos, pero es para que no haya dudas y la lectura se entienda a la perfección)

Como todos saben, Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby, (Si lo fuera, imaginen lo que Gaby le haría a Jellal y a Gray-sama [Mas que nada a Gray-sama *p*]) Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama (Que ademas de apiadarse de nosotros creando Rave Master, fue tan genial al crear Fairy Tail)

Por otro lado, la historia es de la completa autoría de Gaby (No sean malas personas, robando lo que es de Gaby *O les ira muy mal!*) Y les ruego avisen si alguien la ve publicada en otro sitio. (Gaby sera fiel a :D)

Sin mas avisos por el momento, Gaby les desea disfrutar al máximo de la lectura.

* * *

***~*Uno*~***

**La desconocida recién llegada.**

–Magnolia…–. Murmuraron los labios rosados de una joven de alrededor de diecisiete años, con los ojos negros admirando las edificaciones que se encontraban frente a ella, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas que los demás transeúntes.

Parecía una turista, aunque su vestimenta no era diferente a la usanza de los ciudadanos.

Usaba un vestido gris hasta la rodilla, que hacía parecer su piel mucho más blanca de lo que realmente era, con mangas hasta los codos y sin escote pronunciado, pero que igual mostraba cautelosamente, la silueta de sus grandes senos. Las botas de color negro, altas, pero no lo suficiente, alcanzaban el borde de encaje del vestido de la chica.

Su cabello azul oscuro, largo y suelto, ondeaba con la agradable brisa vespertina. Delgados mechones del flequillo que le cubría parte de la frente, le entrecortaban a la vista, que continuaba absorta en todo lo que sus ojos lograsen devorar de la ciudad en la que ahora estaba.

_No ha cambiado gran cosa… Pero aun así, es como si estuviese en otro sitio… _Pensó la joven deteniendo su andar a mitad del puente que había para cruzar el canal de Magnolia.

Avisto a un par de barqueros en sus respectivas y pequeñas balsas. Su mano derecha se alzo a punto de saludarlos, pero se contuvo, acomodando parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Sintiéndose un poco tonta, volvió a ponerse en marcha, sin prestar atención al frente, pues aun seguía observando los detalles de algunos comercios y unas cuantas casas que lentamente iba dejando atrás.

_No estoy soñando. De verdad estoy aquí…!_ La chica se emociono bastante al decirse aquello. Ambas palmas se encontraron justo enfrente de sus senos, pero logro controlar los deseos de saltar y gritar lo feliz que se sentía al estar pisando el suelo de Magnolia.

Desde que era pequeña, albergaba la posibilidad de algún día, viajar hasta ahí. Habían pasado cinco años buscando hasta que se topó con la única oportunidad. Y no iba a dejarla pasar. Tenía que viajar a esa ciudad, como fuera.

El sol brillaba con poca intensidad debido a la avanzada tarde, había nubes encima de su cabeza, blancas y esponjosas en un amplio fondo azul. De alguna forma, el cielo le recordó a alguien, a cierta mujer a quien no le había hablado sobre su viaje, siendo prontamente atacada por la nostalgia.

Aquella joven estaba preocupada y dentro de sus propios pensamientos que le comenzaban a crear un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué pasaría cuando su madre se enterara que había escapado? Le había dejado una nota, pero no deseaba que ella perdiera los estribos buscándola.

_¿Qué _ _debo hacer ahora?… Todavía no puedo regresar a casa. Pero… y si okaa-san… _Se debatía en su mente sobre las opciones que tenía. En su rostro se habían formado los gestos que hacían notar las emociones de la chica, que era enfriado por el aire…

¡Baam! (N/A: Sonido de golpe. *Como cuando te pega un balón en la cara :D*)

Lo que la había golpeado directamente en el bonito rostro no podía ser brisa, ni siquiera un viento poderoso. Y no lo era en realidad.

– ¡Ouch!–. Chillo ella llevándose una mano a la zona entre los ojos y la nariz que le dolía, frotándose. –Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención al frente–. Admitió. Sus pupilas oscuras, se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir con lo que se había impactado.

Un gato con pelaje de color azul, se incorporo del suelo. Su diminuta patita hacía lo mismo que la chica. Al escucharla alzo la vista, con sus redondos ojos examinándola.

–Yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba–. Unas alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda del curioso ser, haciendo que se elevara por el aire, frente a ella.

Lejos de impresionar a la joven con la que había chocado, lo abrazo, atrayéndolo a su abundante pecho, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

– ¡Eres tan adorable y lindo!–. Exclamo ella.

– ¡Aye!–. Fue el gritito emocionado del gato, que no se quejo por el contacto tan lleno de confianza de una desconocida. – Me llamo Happy y soy un gato–. Dijo él, una vez fuese soltado.

–Soy Livieri. Acabo de llegar a Magnolia… –. Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron al suelo, incomoda de pronto, pero se animo a cuestionar. – ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el Gremio de Magos Fairy Tail? –.

– ¡Aye! –. Repitió más animado que la ocasión anterior. – Te llevare hasta ahí. Yo soy un miembro de Fairy Tail. ¿También quieres unirte? –. Cuestionó Happy con tono vivaz, volando en la dirección de la que había venido.

–Emm… Bueno–. Comenzó a decir Livieri un poco dudosa. –Quiero conocerlo primero–. Aquel comentario pareció no molestar al gato.

– En cuanto lo veas, vas a querer unirte –. Menciono Happy con un tono firme, como si predijera lo que iba a suceder. – ¿De dónde vienes? –. Señalo flotando cerca de ella, que no se esperaba la pregunta del gato.

Livieri se detuvo en una posada y compro un pescado para obsequiárselo a su pequeño guía. Los ojos redondos de Happy brillaron.

– ¿Como supiste que yo amo los pescados? –. Preguntó el gato, tomándolo entre sus patas delanteras para luego darle un mordisco, disfrutando de encajarle los colmillos a tan sabrosa comida, olvidándose de lo que había inquirido mucho antes.

–Creo que más bien me pareció obvio, ya que a los gatos les agrada el pescado. No creí que te gustara tanto en realidad–. Fue la respuesta de ella, sonriente que había evadido la pregunta que el gato azul le había hecho hacía unos pocos minutos.

Ambos, Gato y Humana, continuaron hacía el gremio en silencio, mientras que el primero disfrutaba de su comida y la chica avanzaba emocionada. Sus mejillas se habían tornado un poco sonrosadas y las pupilas oscuras brillaban dentro de sus parpados.

Los labios femeninos se curvaron ampliamente en una hermosa sonrisa.

Estaba en Magnolia, a punto de conocer el gremio de magos más problemático y destructivo de todo Fiore…


	2. En el Gremio

**H**ola a todos! Gaby volvió para hacer la entrega del segundo capitulo de este fic. Gaby espera que les guste y dejen reviews. (Gaby llorara si nadie deja nada D':)

(Ok no!) Gaby agradece infinitamente a todas aquellas lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capitulo que dejaron saber a Gaby lo que piensan acerca de la historia.

**P**ara evitar confusiones, dejo la siguiente explicación:

–Bueno…–. /Comentarios dichos.

_Pero, yo... /_ Pensamientos

(N/A:) / Nota de la autora. (Gaby espera no molestarlos, pero es para que no haya dudas y la lectura se entienda a la perfección)

**C**omo todos saben, Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby, (Si lo fuera, habria Gruvia cada semana! *p*) Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama (Que ademas de apiadarse de nosotros creando Rave Master, fue tan genial al crear Fairy Tail)

Por otro lado, la historia es de la completa autoría de Gaby (No sean malas personas, robando lo que es de Gaby *O les ira muy mal!*) Y les ruego avisen si alguien la ve publicada en otro sitio.

**Di**sfruten con el segundo capitulo! Recien salido de la mente loquilla de Gaby **xD**

* * *

***~*Dos*~***

**En el gremio.**

_Luce muy distinto… _Se dijo Livieri al ver la enorme edificación, todavía de lejos, frente a sus ojos oscuros. Lo único que no cambiaba era la marca del gremio, impresa en cada una de las banderas que había a las afueras, anunciándolo.

Casi estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, mientras sus piernas la llevaban hasta la puerta doble de madera, con Happy volando adelante, a la altura de su hombro.

–Aquí estamos–. Señalo el gato azul, siendo obvia aquella exclamación. Pero la joven ni siquiera se quejo o dijo alguna cosa, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la puerta para empujarla.

Dentro del gremio el ambiente estaba normal, con palabras dichas a altos tonos, una que otra discusión que se perdía por el descontrol que reinaba en el sitio. Sin embargo, a Livieri le emocionaba cada lugar en el que sus pupilas se posaban.

Nadie parecía haber notado la presencia de una chica que jamás habían visto antes.

– ¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear de una buena vez!–. Grito una mujer rubia, de medidas atractivas para cualquier hombre, que vestía un pantaloncillo corto blanco, destacando las bonitas piernas que ella poseía, un top de color rosa pálido, que mostraba su vientre plano, así como la diminuta cintura y una chaqueta sin mangas también blanca. Sus sandalias con un poco de tacón, la hacían ver un poco más alta.

Dos chicos la ignoraron olímpicamente, continuando sus asuntos entre un par de mesas volteadas y varios banquillos destrozados.

–Lucy, mejor aléjate un poco…–. Dijo una peliblanca hermosísima desde la barra, en un extremo del edificio, que servía tarros de cerveza a dos hombres mayores que se encontraban frente a ella, hablándole a la rubia que intentaba terminar pacíficamente con la lucha de aquellos magos, responsables en su mayoría, del caos que se originaba en el gremio y adonde quiera que iban.

Tarde llegaron las palabras de Mirajane Strauss, la principal camarera y también maga clase S. Lucy Heartfilia, para evitar ser carbonizada por las poderosas flamas del famoso Salamader de Fairy Tail, fue golpeada por un ataque de hielo, elevada hasta caer en una mesa donde una chica castaña bebía el contenido alcohólico de un barril, a grades sorbos.

– ¿Oye, quieres un poco? ¡Mira, trae otro barril! –. Ordeno la mujer, con fuerte aliento a sake, que termino de noquear a Lucy.

– ¿Lu-chan estas bien?–. Cuestiono una delgada peliazul de ojos chocolate, acercándose a la mesa donde Cana Alberona se terminaba su segundo barril del día.

–Ella está perfectamente, acompáñenme con un poco de sake –. Las mejillas enrojecidas de Cana y los ojos alegres se posaron en ambas magas, que declinaron la proposición de embriagarse tanto más que ella y con solo un par de tragos a una sencilla y espumosa cerveza.

Livieri mientras, continuaba enajenada con la situación. Happy había volado en otra dirección, adentrándose en el edificio, donde se reunió con una gata blanca y uno negro. Todos los demás magos seguían en su mundo, algunos interesados en la pelea y otros, como un rubio con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, en forma de rayo, miraba a la chica que había entrado al gremio, sin reconocerla. El resto de sus compañeros observaban, pendientes de la acción, a los dos miembros de Fairy Tail, que continuaban atacándose, sin hacerse mucho daño con sus habilidades, pero si destruyendo lo que hubiese a su alrededor.

– ¡Hoy te venceré y pateare tu trasero congelado, Gray! –. Declaro uno de los magos que creaba el alboroto, de extravagante pelo color rosa, con las manos rodeadas de fuego. Su rostro se mostraba decidido y una sonrisa repleta de confianza le invadió los labios.

El oponente que usaba magia de hielo, no sonreía como imbécil, como pensaba que se veía el de cabello rosa, Natsu Dragneel, también conocido como el Dragón Slayer del fuego. Los ojos negros se endurecieron al escuchar las palabras de su contrincante, preparándose para atacar.

– ¿Vencerme? ¿Tu? Si esa cabeza tuya tenía cerebro, se ha calcinado, Natsu. –. Fue la respuesta de Gray Fullbuster, juntando su puño derecho y palma izquierda abierta, esperando el siguiente ataque del pelirosado.

La joven, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo podía observar de lejos el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo, en un sitio apartado de ella y desde donde no podía ver la pelea con claridad.

Reacciono al sentir que alguien pasaba por un costado suyo. Una larga melena roja que se movía a la par de los pasos de su poseedora, fue abriéndose camino hasta detenerse donde los dos magos combatían. De nueva cuenta, las torneadas piernas de la chica, avanzaron lentamente entre los trozos de madera y demás miembros de Fairy Tail, con su curiosidad brotándole desde los ojos, totalmente abiertos.

Livieri se había acercado hasta donde podía, temerosa de hablar con alguien. El pelirosado, que usaba una bufanda blanca a cuadros, lanzo un poderoso rugido envuelto en llamas que Gray logro esquivar, percatándose entonces de la presencia de la temible mujer. Titania.

Pero eso no fue lo único que les sorprendió. Livieri estaba en el sitio equivocado. Logro reaccionar a tiempo, chocando sus manos para activar una de las técnicas que utilizaba.

–Ice Make: Shield…–. Varias personas se giraron hacía ella al escucharla, observando un escudo hecho de hielo, que se deshizo en su mayoría, al detener las llamas de Natsu. El rugido del dragón de fuego estuvo a poco de impactarla.

Erza Scarlet, la dueña de la llamativa cabellera roja, ostentaba la habilidad de asustar a Natsu y a Gray, que se habían abrazado, temblando por la presencia de la hada. Sus ojos castaños, clavados firmemente en las dos figuras, que no tenían el valor de hablar, o rogar por sus vidas, parpadearon una vez antes de que ambas manos, con guantes metálicos propios de la armadura que portaba la maga, arremetiera con un contundente golpe en la cabeza, que reboto entre ellos, debido a la cercanía.

–Creí haberles dicho… que no pelearan entre ustedes–. La voz dura de la mujer volvió el ambiente aterrador y gracioso al mismo tiempo. –Estuvieron a poco de herir a alguien–. Flamita y Cubo de hielo cayeron al suelo, explotando luego, un sinfín de murmullos entre los demás miembros, cuestionándose sobre la chica de cabello azul oscuro.

Livieri, de pronto sintió en su hombro una delicada mano y el tono que escucho la hizo desplomarse sobre sus rodillas. Varias de las demás chicas de Fairy Tail se apresuraron a ayudarla, pero la más cercana, de cabello color azul celeste al igual que sus pupilas, la sujeto del brazo, llevándola hasta un banco, donde se sentó torpemente.

–Juvia se pregunta, quien eres tú…

* * *

Mencion especial a:

AngelicaDouceur *Fuiste la primera, Gracias!*

Strangegirl19 *Espero el segundo capitulo te guste tambien!*

RaulLopez58173 *Gracias dulcecito! Me alegraste ese rato depre!*

Plaguesplagues*Tu tambien, 'che loco Gracias por leerla!*

Y gracias nuevamente a aquellos anonimos que pasan silenciosamente! xD (Gaby piensa que son como ninjas de la literatura O_o)


	3. Extrañezas

**H**ola a todos! Gaby volvió para hacer la entrega del tercer capítulo de este fic. Gaby espera que les guste y dejen reviews. (Gaby llorara si nadie deja nada D':)

(Ok no!) Gaby agradece infinitamente a todas aquellas lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capitulo que dejaron saber a Gaby lo que piensan acerca de la historia.

Para evitar confusiones, dejo la siguiente explicación:

–Bueno…–. /Comentarios dichos.

_Pero, yo... /_ Pensamientos

(N/A:) / Nota de la autora. (Gaby espera no molestarlos, pero es para que no haya dudas y la lectura se entienda a la perfección)

Como todos saben, Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby, (Si lo fuera, Gaby haría que Gray-sama apareciera en cada recuadro del manga *p*) Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama (Que ademas de apiadarse de nosotros creando Rave Master, fue tan genial al crear Fairy Tail)

Por otro lado, la historia es de la completa autoría de Gaby (No sean malas personas, robando lo que es de Gaby *O les ira muy mal!*) Y les ruego avisen si alguien la ve publicada en otro sitio.

Disfruten con el tercer capitulo! Recién salido de la mente loquilla de Gaby xD

* * *

***~*Tres*~***

**Extrañezas**

Se encontraba sentada, sonriéndoles a las mujeres del gremio que se habían preocupado por ella. Había sido la presencia de Juvia Loxar la que le había causado la sorpresa y no el usar magia, o estar cansada, como decía Lucy Heartfilia.

Una chica de baja estatura con una gata blanca en sus manos se ofreció a ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Livieri agradeció con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas, argumentando que se encontraba bien y que todo solo había sido causado por un susto.

La rubia, jalando al Dragón Slayer del fuego por la bufanda, lo arrastro frente a la joven de cabello azul oscuro. El pelirosado, se rasco la cabeza, sin encontrar las palabras que debía decir. Livieri por otro lado, no le prestaba atención a él, sino a la mujer con ropas bastante abrigadoras, pese al clima templado que había afuera.

Los ojos negros de la joven de diecisiete años continuamente se posaban en Juvia Loxar sin hacerlo demasiado evidente, como si buscara algo en ella.

–Eto… Soy Natsu Dragneel… y bueno, no sé por qué debo disculparme, pero Lucy me está obligando–. La sonrisa del mago de fuego desapareció cuando otro hombre desde atrás le golpeo levemente.

–¿Eso fue una disculpa? Hazlo correctamente, tonto. ¡Tú fuiste quien la ataco sin razón! –.

Natsu se volvió, con flamas saliendo de sus labios al hablar ferozmente.

–¡No la ataque! Fue tu culpa, maldita paleta helada. ¡Te hiciste a un lado como un marica, justo cuando mi rugido de dragón iba a golpearte!–.

Fue entonces que Livieri tuvo oportunidad de ver a Gray Fullbuster que, incomodo por la fija mirada que la joven le dirigió, no logro responderle a Natsu, pero vaya que su comentario lo había provocado.

La gata blanca noto el escrutinio con el que el mago de hielo era observado, frunció el ceño y de pronto, algo vibro en ella. Su compañera que la cargaba en sus brazos percibió que se había puesto tensa rápidamente.

– ¿Pasa algo, Charle? –. Le pregunto Wendy Marvell a la gata, que pidió ser bajada, negándolo con naturalidad. Lo cierto era que había tenido una extraña visión del futuro con la chica, envuelta en varios flashes siendo atacada y luego, abrazando a uno de los magos, de quien no había visto el rostro, llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho.

_Otra vez… estas visiones están cansándome... Pero no puedo hacer nada, si vienen así de repente Son tan raras…_ Se dijo Charle extrañada de que Juvia Loxar no interfiriera entre la intensa mirada de Livieri hacía su amado Gray.

–Ya conocieron a Livieri–. Señalo el gato azul que se acercaba volando hacía la mesa donde varias magas rodeaban a la chica desconocida. –Traje al maestro para que la presentarlos–. Detrás de Happy, caminando tranquilamente venia un anciano de corta estatura. Erza se hizo a un lado para permitir que Makarov Dreyar le echara un vistazo a la de cabellos azules oscuros, trepando a la mesa.

Se quedo un rato mirándola con ojo crítico, hasta que por fin, anuncio.

– ¡Es muy bonita! –. Una exclamación ahogada salió del resto de los miembros. El maestro Makarov había bebido. – ¿De dónde vienes, Livieri? –.

–Acabo de llegar a Magnolia apenas hoy, hace unas horas…– La joven hizo una pausa. La atención de todos en el Gremio la asustaba.

– ¡Esta vez no voy a fallar!–. Grito el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, a punto de soltar otro poderoso rugido. Pero no se espero que Livieri intentara detenerlo con un mazo creado por hielo solido. No obstante, Erza se adelanto, propinándole a Natsu un golpe en la cabeza y levemente mareado, fue a caer en los brazos de Lucy Heartfilia.

– ¡Natsu, pesas mucho!–. El aludido se movió, con su rostro aterrizando en el voluminoso pecho de la maga celestial. Un Kyaa resonó muy cerca de donde, por el alboroto, el tema se había cambiado.

–Debo buscar algún sitio para quedarme–. Livieri se levanto del banquillo a punto de irse cuando los murmullos entre las mujeres la detuvieron.

–Con Lucy, es imposible. Natsu tiene la pésima costumbre de entrar por la ventana–. Decía Mirajane. – Erza no tiene espacio por sus múltiples armaduras y demás objetos. La habitación de Levy tiene el mismo problema que Erza. La única que queda además de Wendy, es Juvia–.

Las chicas se volvieron hacía la maga de agua y a la dragón Slayer del cielo. Ambas se habían quedado en silencio, escuchando lo que la camarera explicaba.

– Juvia no tendrá problema en alojar esta noche a Livieri-san–. Dijo la peliceleste, sonriendo, y luciendo muy bonita. Gray, que la estaba mirando, giro de pronto su rostro a donde se encontraban Natsu y Lucy, discutiendo sobre el percance que había sucedido. Le alegro en cierta manera que aquella mujer, como todos los miembros del gremio, ayudara desinteresadamente a la jovencita.

Como ya despuntaba la tarde, los magos del gremio, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo. Makarov entro a su habitación, detrás del salón principal, con alguien siguiéndole.

– Abuelo…– Llamo un hombre rubio, cuya potente voz hizo detener los paso del sexto (N/A: Gaby piensa que también es el cuarto.) maestro. – ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a preguntarle nada más? –.

–Laxus, ¿Que te hace dudar de una niña? – Y con eso dicho, el anciano entro a la pieza, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. El nieto del maestro, Laxus Dreyar dirigió sus ojos azules-grisaceos a la chica recién llegada a Fairy Tail.

– ¿Sucede algo? –. Le pregunto Mirajane Strauss, que volvía a su sitio, detrás de la barra, para limpiar un poco antes de irse con su hermano Elfman. El rubio negó con la cabeza, de manera cortante.

El tenía ciertas dudas sobre Livieri y si bien su abuelo tenía razón, debía despejárselas…

* * *

Gaby se disculpa por la tardanza y en lugar del martes, suba hoy, pero he estado ocupada xD (Gaby sabe que no es excusa, pero en fin, culpen a cierta personita xD 3) Por este medio Gaby tambien aclara que no habra capi mañana xD (De nuevo, culpenlo a él 3)

Gaby agradece a todos por leer, incluso a los ninjas de la literatura, a los unicornios, los elefantes rosas... (?)

Gaby desea que pasen bonita semana! Y que nos leamos en la proxima actualizacion!


	4. Compañeras Amigas

**H**ola a todos! Gaby volvió para hacer la entrega del cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Gaby espera que les guste. Y esta vez no pedirá Reviews!

(Ok… eso es falso. Los reviews animan a Gaby)

Gaby agradece infinitamente a todas aquellas lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de seguir leyendo hasta este capítulo y que dejaron saber a Gaby lo que piensan acerca de la historia.

Para evitar confusiones, dejo la siguiente explicación:

–Bueno…–. /Comentarios dichos.

_Pero, yo... /_ Pensamientos

(N/A:) / Nota de la autora. (Gaby espera no molestarlos, pero es para que no haya dudas y la lectura se entienda a la perfección)

* * *

Disclaimer

Como todos saben, Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby, (Si lo fuera, habría… ¿Que habría hecho Gaby? ;D) Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama (Que además de apiadarse de nosotros creando Rave Máster, fue tan genial al crear Fairy Tail)

Por otro lado, la historia es de la completa autoría de Gaby (No sean malas personas, robando lo que es de Gaby *¡O les ira muy mal!*) Y les ruego avisen si alguien la ve publicada en otro sitio.

Disfruten con el cuarto capítulo, que se tardo un poco más, Gaby lo sabe y se disculpa!

* * *

***~*Cuatro*~***

**Compañeras/Amigas.**

–…–

Livieri se había quedado un poco sorprendida, al llegar a Fairy Hills, donde la maga de agua tenía su habitación. Se trataba de una pieza lindamente decorada con un estilo muy parecido al de Juvia. Conservador. La cama, demasiado amplia para Loxar únicamente, poseía cuatro firmes postes a cada esquina, de los cuales colgaba una cortina de color azul, como las cubiertas del lecho.

Había una mesa pequeña para tomar el té y debajo de esta, lucía un tapete, de tono azul rey, dando un bonito contraste con la mesa blanca y las sillas del mismo color.

No obstante, pese a lo espaciosa y bella que resultaba la alcoba de la peliceleste, no había otra cosa que resaltara tanto, como su colección de muñecos de aquel mago pelinegro de Fairy Tail.

– ¡Gray-sama! Juvia ha vuelto y trajo a una nueva miembro–. Dijo Juvia apenas llegando, dando un casto beso a uno de los tantos y bonitos muñecos, quitándose luego las largas botas pardas, acomodándolas en un sitio determinado de la habitación. Livieri hizo lo mismo con sus botas negras, sonriendo levemente incomoda.

Aun así, le parecía gracioso el cariño casi obsesivo que la maga de agua demostraba hacía Gray Fullbuster.

–Livieri-san puede darse un baño antes que Juvia–. Menciono la peliceleste de forma muy amable.

La otra mujer solo asintió y de su bolsa (N/A: Gaby sabe que no menciono el bolso, pero ahí estaba xD *Magia LOL*) saco un camisón, muy infantil y hecho de una gruesa tela que cubría su piel, en color blanco.

Ya desnuda, entro en la regadera, notando la peculiar esponja, colgada en uno de los grifos. Una representación de Gray Fullbuster en miniatura. La tomo en sus manos, sonriendo. Suspiro y sin darse cuenta apretó la figura en su pecho.

Juvia mientras, buscaba en el frigorífico algunas verduras que pudiese utilizar para preparar una cena sencilla. Cuando Livieri termino su baño, un olor delicioso le invadió las fosas nasales. Juvia se acerco a donde estaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–Juvia ha preparado algo sencillo para cenar. Juvia se duchara rápidamente y comerá junto con Livieri-san–. Anuncio la peliazul, apresurándose al cuarto de baño.

Un rato después, ambas mujeres comían en silencio. Juvia no sabía que decir para iniciar una conversación, pero, dando un saltito sorprendida, mientras servía dos tazas de té, le escucho decir a su compañera.

–Juvia-chan cocina muy bien. El estofado de verduras sabe delicioso–.

–A Juvia le alegra que la cena le guste a Livieri-san–. Respondió Juvia sonriendo. A la jovencita le pareció cómica la forma con la que la peliazul le hablaba.

– Yo te ayudare lavando los platos. Gracias por la cena…–. Livieri tomo la loza antes que Juvia se lo impidiera, de un movimiento rápido, sin notar el súbito y leve tono entristecido. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte la hospitalidad que me brindas–.

– ¡Para Juvia no es nada! Pronto, Livieri-san será compañera de Juvia en el mismo gremio. Va a ser muy divertido acompañar a Livieri-san a las nuevas misiones–.

Livieri imagino una perspectiva de lo que la otra mujer decía. Ganar jewels ayudando a gente que lo solicitaba, acompañada por un grupo, que consideraría sus amigos. Sonaba divertido. Juvia le insistió que antes de dormir tomaran otra taza de té juntas. La maga elemental quería saber más sobre la chica y apunto de preguntarle, voces conocidas se acercaron a la puerta.

–Juvia, abre la puerta, somos Erza y Levy–. La nombrada rápidamente se levanto de la silla, acudiendo a girar el seguro. La mujer de antes, de cabello rojo y espectaculares curvas, además de un aura, que a Livieri le había parecido particularmente aterradora en el Gremio, se adentro a la habitación, acompañada de otra mujer de cabellos azules, de menores dimensiones, comparada con cualquier otra presente.

Ambas saludaron a Livieri, caminando hacía ella. Noto que la pelirroja llevaba en sus manos una tarta de fresas de gran tamaño.

–Lu-chan y Wendy vendrán en un rato. Cana estaba borracha en el gremio, pero Mirajane esta trayéndola consigo–. Dijo Levy McGarden guiñándole un ojo. – Aun no tienes la marca, pero esta es una especie de bienvenida entre nosotras. ¡En Fairy Tail haremos una fiesta a lo grande una vez estés dentro oficialmente! –.

Erza dejo la tarta en la mesa, antes de que las ganas de cortar una gran porción para ella sola fueran mayores y sus actos se salieran de control. Había dejado su armadura, cambiándola por un atuendo más normal, perfecto para la ocasión. Un par de minutos después, llegaron las cuatro chicas que faltaban, todas sonrientes.

Livieri paso saliva. Estaba más que conmovida.

–Chicas, yo… No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo por mí…–. A punto de las lágrimas, Erza que era la que estaba más cerca, rodeo a Livieri por los delicados hombros, sorprendiéndola. Las demás se colocaron a su alrededor.

–Pronto te unirás al Gremio y formaras parte de la familia–. Le dijo Erza Scarlet de manera muy dulce. Livieri miro a cada uno de los bellos rostros de sus compañeras que asintieron a las palabras dichas por la considerada el hada más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Pero fue la sonrisa de Juvia Loxar la se quedo en su mente, por bastantes segundos.

Tan poco tiempo había pasado desde que Livieri llegara y tantas gratas sorpresas le habían ocurrido. Había escuchado que Fairy Tail era conocido como un gremio destructivo, pero aunque así lo fuera, cada uno de los miembros se convertía en un familiar, sin importar lazos de sangre, habilidades, tipo de magia o de que sitio vinieran.

_Tienes razón, mamá… Fairy Tail es el mejor gremio de Magos que existe… _Dirigió mentalmente aquel mensaje con nostalgia, sentimiento que era confundido por las demás mujeres, consientes de lo extraño que podía parecerle a la próxima hada tal celebración. Pero ninguna dejaba de sonreír.

Aun no sabían quién era ella y no les importaba…

* * *

**G**aby espera actualizar esta misma semana, pero tiene asuntos pendientes. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Rival de Amor

**H**ola a todos! Gaby volvió para hacer la entrega del quinto capítulo de esta historia. Gaby espera que les guste. Los invito a dejar un review, contándome lo que sea Los reviews hacen feliz a Gaby

Gaby agradece infinitamente a todas aquellas lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia.

**Di**sclaimer

Como todos saben, Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby. Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama. Pero la trama es de la completa autoría de Gaby

¡Disfruten con el quinto capítulo!

* * *

***~*Cinco*~***

**Rival de Amor.**

Si, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban un tanto desveladas, por lo que ninguna quería salir a una misión con su equipo.

La fiesta de la noche anterior se había puesto un tanto ruidosa. Pero, como no iba a serlo, si todas pertenecían a Fairy Tail. Cana había llevado un par de botellas de licor, escondidas de la bondadosa mirada zafirina de Mirajane Strauss, ofreciéndoles a todas las presentes, que no se negaron, pero tampoco bebieron en demasía.

A la pequeña Dragón Slayer del cielo le dolía la cabeza y era constantemente regañada por su gata amiga. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse cansadas y con leves resacas, con excepción de Cana, todas sonreían y charlaban animadamente, lejos de una nueva pelea entre dos magos.

– ¿Sabes de que están hablando? –. Pregunto el mago de fuego con cabello rosado, acercándose demasiado a su compañero, el manipulador del Ice Make, que comía tranquilamente, antes que Natsu llegara.

–No lo sé. Y no me importa. ¿De qué otra cosa más van a hablar? Son mujeres, idiota. Seguramente están conociéndose entre ellas–. Respondió tajante el mago pelinegro mirando en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban las hadas. Vio, nuevamente con alivio, que Juvia se encontraba a un lado de la chica nueva.

Por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien se llevara bien y su timidez no le impidiera encerrarse en sí misma, como había ocurrido con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, la calma que gozaba Gray Fullbuster en soledad hacia solo unos segundos, Natsu Dragneel la había incinerado, junto con la paciencia del joven hombre.

Volviendo a la mesa de las mujeres, Lucy, pendiente de los movimientos del hijo del dragón de fuego, llamo la atención de Livieri.

–Nee nee, Livieri… ya que tú también eres una maga de hielo, ¿Posees ese mismo habito? –. La rubia hizo la pregunta apuntando con su delgado dedo índice a los dos magos que se habían levantado de sus asientos, para una vez más ponerse a prueba.

Las pupilas de Livieri, junto con las de las demás magas se dirigieron a Natsu y Gray, con este ultimo deshaciéndose de su camisa rápidamente. La joven de cabello azul oscuro se sonrojo violentamente, al ver al mago en bóxer únicamente.

Su corazón latió más deprisa, como no dejaba de hacerlo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Natsu había estado fastidiando al mago de hielo, hasta que no soporto más. Sin darse cuenta, como solía suceder cada vez que Gray entraba en combate, sus ropas se esfumaron. Entonces, Livieri comprendió la pregunta de la maga estelar.

–…N-no–. Negó con dificultad la manipuladora del Ice Make. A su costado, la otra mujer peliazul celeste se levanto de su silla repentinamente, como si algo la hubiese propulsado, mirando con adoración al mago semi desnudo.

– ¡Juvia lo apoya, Gray-sama! –. Comento ella, mientras el mago detenía el puño de Natsu envuelto en llamas con sus poderes de hielo.

– ¡Si Yo también!–. Dijo Livieri de manera inocente. Lucy Heartfilia abrió los ojos asustada levemente, intentando decir algo, que no logro salir de sus labios.

Ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar. Y se dio cuenta cuando, de su lado, sintió un fuerte sentido asesino, que se clavaba en su figura.

– ¿Acaso… tú también eres una rival de amor para Juvia? –. Aquel tono sombrío era el mismo que usaba para advertir a Lucy que no se acercara a Gray. La maga estelar retrocedió incomoda, pero Livieri solo sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un brillo que Juvia noto.

–Por supuesto que no. Gray-sama es solo para Juvia–. Y esas sencillas palabras surtieron el efecto para que la mujer de la Lluvia apaciguara su espíritu y le ofreciera también una sonrisa.

_Juvia no entiende por qué, pero cree que Livieri-san no es una rival para Juvia… _Pensó Juvia, extrañada, pues ella solía advertir o temer de todas las mujeres. Cualquiera podía quitárselo.

– ¡Gray, tu ropa! – Le grito Cana, advirtiéndole que su cuerpo pronto quedaría totalmente al descubierto. El mago ignoro a Dragneel y rápidamente busco su indumentaria. Entre las mesas rodeadas de miembros, se escucharon cientos de risas por el alboroto.

La camiseta negra del mago fue a dar cerca de la mesa de las chicas. Livieri, agachándose a recogerla y luego dándosela a la maga de agua, guiñándole un ojo. Juvia se le quedo mirando nerviosa, sin moverse. La de cabello azul turbio tuvo que darle un empujoncito, literalmente.

–Gray-sama…–. Lo llamo para entregarle la prenda, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. El mago rápidamente se la puso y a punto de irse, para continuar la discusión con Natsu en otro lado, la voz de la mujer lo retuvo. –Juvia hizo algo para usted–. Se trataba de la cena con vegetales que había preparado la noche anterior.

Gray tomo el contenedor que la maga le entregaba, ligeramente incomodo. Un muy leve tono rosado invadió el rostro del mago de hielo. Mirando a otro lado, consiente de varios indiscretos que los seguían con los ojos, murmuro:

–Gracias, Juvia…–. Ambas pieles rozaron apenas un milímetro, pero para Juvia Loxar había sido como si recibiera un abrazo de parte del mago. La timidez característica de ella, combinada de extravagante manera con un impulso casi maniático de lanzarse a sus brazos, la invadieron de repente.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Quería prolongar el contacto, pero al mismo tiempo, algo se lo impedía. Gray se alejo a donde estaba Natsu, que le reclamaba a Lucy un asunto demasiado vergonzoso.

– ¿Por qué no haces eso tu, Luce? –. Le inquirió el mago de fuego, señalando lo que acaban de presenciar con Gray y Juvia.

– ¡Que! ¿¡Estas tratando de tomarme el pelo, cierto!? –. La rubia atino a hacer una mueca, preguntándose si el Dragón Slayer entendía o no, las razones amorosas que tenía Loxar para obsequiarle comida a Gray. Pero luego, sonrió de manera tonta. Natsu era tan inocente o tal vez incluso bobo en ese aspecto.

–Ellos son tan tiernos…–. Dijo Erza para sí misma, que había caminado cerca de Livieri, quien la escucho y sonrió.

–Gracias, Erza-san–. La chica de cabello azul turbio sobresalto a la pelirroja con las palabras, pues no sabía por qué motivo las había mencionado. Recordando la noche anterior, solo asintió, imaginando que el agradecimiento había sido por aquella fiesta de bienvenida.

Pero no había sido exactamente por eso...

* * *

Y Gaby deja para ustedes el capitulo cinco. Alguna duda o sugerencia, directo al Review!

Cuídense, coman verduras y vean Fairy Tail! xD!


	6. Ellos Dos

**H**oliwis queridos lectores de Gaby! Gaby solo salió de su horrible rutina para dejarles un capítulo más de esta historia que, por lo visto, comienza a crear jaquecas *Verdad **StrangeGirl****19***

No saben lo feliz que es Gaby de leer sus reviews… *No, no es una indirecta para que dejen uno! xDD*

* * *

**D**isclaimer

Como todos saben, Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby. (Si lo fuera... Gaby lo volvería hentai del más puro y sin censura xD *Gaby es una pervert*) Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama. Pero la trama es de la completa autoría de Gaby.

Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen esta historia. ¡Gaby los ama! Y especial mención a **Rita Uchiha Namikaze **La muy linda le dijo a Gaby que le gustan mis comentarios. ¡Gracias Rita!

Sin más de las cursilerías de Gaby, deja la actualización en espera de que les guste. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

***~*Seis*~***

**Ellos Dos.**

–Deberían tener una conversación tranquila. Sin que él se sienta acosado y sin que Juvia se comporte como una loca–. Decía Charle con demasiada sinceridad al salir del gremio, acompañando a las hadas que se dirigían al dormitorio. La mujer peliazul celeste bajo la cabeza, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La gatita blanca tenía toda la razón. Siempre ahuyentaba a Gray con sus constantes demostraciones de afecto o su creciente y un tanto retorcida imaginación. Su andar se detuvo, meditando aquello con profunda tristeza. Entonces, pudo sentir una mano delicada tocándole el hombro. Alzo la vista, siendo Livieri la que le ofrecía el apoyo.

–No entiendo bien lo que sucede, pero estoy segura que también le gustas–. Murmuro solo para que Juvia Loxar la escuchara. Juvia se quedo un largo momento mirando a la otra mujer que sonreía, contagiándole la calma que necesitaba.

Continuaron colina arriba, por el sendero que conducía a Fairy Hills sin mencionar nada sobre el mismo tema pues no resultaba nada agradable. Mejor, intimidaron a Levy McGarden, sobre la misión en la que había ido uno de los caza dragones, específicamente el de hierro, que tenía cierto entendimiento con la maga.

–No pueden estar hablando en serio. ¡Por supuesto que no lo extraño! Más bien es todo lo contrario. Todo es más tranquilo sin Gajeel –. Pero las mejillas sonrojadas la delataban, por lo que decidió guardar silencio, mientras las demás magas reían a costa suya.

Hasta que las risas se apagaron, percatándose de que alguien las seguía. Erza, la primera en notarlo, miro sobre su hombro, extrañada de la presencia de ese joven hombre por ese sitio.

–Gray, ¿Sucede algo? –. El mencionado, rehuyendo la mirada, de profundos ojos negros y ceñudo, paso saliva, divagando su cerebro sobre si no había sido una pésima idea la de ir directamente a la boca del lobo. No solo estaba Juvia, sino todas las demás magas. Un atisbo de vergüenza se vio reflejado en el atractivo rostro del mago.

–Solo… quería agradecerle a Juvia por el estofado de verduras. Cocina muy bien–. Juvia estaba a pocos segundos de lanzársele encima, pero Livieri la detenía. No era tan fuerte como Titania, pero lograba contenerla sin tanto esfuerzo.

–No deseas alejarlo otra vez ¿Verdad? –. Le dijo la de cabellos azules turbios, lo que a medias le llego. Todavía, sus instintos estaban latentes, pero luciendo calmada, dio un par de pasos hacía el mago de hielo. Levy, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Livieri entraron a Fairy Hills, dejándolos en el camino, murmurando entre ellas.

–Livieri-san podrá dormir esta vez conmigo y Charle–. Dijo la pequeña dragón Slayer del cielo. Livieri asintió, todavía emocionada en cierta forma por lo que había pasado. Ver a Gray Fullbuster de esa forma, había resultado realmente hermoso…

Mientras, ambos miembros de Fairy Tail permanecían callados. La mujer peliazul se retorcía los dedos, en un intento de continuar el poco control que había conseguido. No lo miraba directamente, pues sabía que estarían perdidos si lo hacía.

Gray, por su parte, se sentía estúpido en esa bochornosa situación. Sin embargo, Juvia era su compañera. Aunque conocía los sentimientos que ella le guardaba, le era una completa sorpresa que no dijera ni intentara nada.

–Eso estuvo realmente delicioso. Natsu quería quitármelo, pero no lo permití–. Sin saber cómo, el mago comenzó a hablar, alegrando a cada segundo, con cada palabra, el corazón de Juvia. Sus blancos dedos continuaban retorciéndose, tornándose agua si eran apretados con demasiada potencia.

–Juvia estaba pensando en Gray-sama al prepararlo. A Livieri-san también le ha parecido muy bueno–.

–Veo que te entiendes con esa chica. Me alegra eso, pues ya no iras a las misiones únicamente con Gajeel–. Tarde Gray se dio cuenta de su comentario. Podía sutilmente hacerse notar como si estuviese celoso de que Juvia fuera a las misiones con el Dragón Slayer de hierro. Pero recordando súbitamente que el Redfox no estaba, la insistente necesidad de cambiar de tema lo obligo a preguntar. – ¿Porque esta vez no saliste con él? –.

Una Juvia muy confundida se mordió los labios antes de responder. ¿Qué era realmente lo que quería decir? Su imaginación, de repente, comenzó a trabajar. Su amado Fullbuster creía que ella estaba enamorada del que fuera su amigo y compañero de equipo desde los días en Phantom Lord.

_¡No! Juvia no ama a Gajeel-san ¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama!…_ Estuvo a poco de gritar, pero la voz de Livieri, en sus pensamientos la hizo reaccionar ante lo que iba a hacer. Asustarlo. Y alejarlo de nuevo.

–Gajeel-san no se lo pidió a Juvia –. La voz de la mujer, dulce y tenue apenas llego a los oídos del mago, que podía ver como ella continuaba apretando sus dedos y estos a su vez, pequeñísimas gotas de agua que caían a la tierra cubierta de verde pasto.

– ¿Quieres decir que si te lo hubiese pedido, lo habrías acompañado? –. Juvia abrió los ojos de par en par, puestos en el suelo. Normalmente si lo hubiera hecho, era de la única manera que Juvia iba a las misiones y ganaba dinero para sus propios gastos. Los dedos se volvían agua con mayor regularidad pues estaba buscando una respuesta. Fácilmente podía decir no, Juvia quería ir a una misión con Gray-sama, pero buscaba algo más que decir y al no dar con la respuesta más adecuada, nerviosa y a punto de rendirse, cuando unas manos, de verdad frías, le tomaron las suyas.

– ¿Que es lo que te pasa? No estás actuando como de costumbre… ¿Te sientes bien? –.

–Juvia lo está. Es solo que Gray-sama le hace muchas preguntas a Juvia–. El mago de hielo se sonrojo, incomodo con la declaración de su compañera. De milagro no se había desnudado. Y eso era algo que Juvia agradecía. No podría contenerse al cuerpo perfecto de su amado Fullbuster.

Juvia noto la reacción del mago, percatándose que para él resultaba molesto estar ahí. No podía creer todos los sentimientos negativos que le había creado, por algo que ella veía tan inocente. Su amor por Gray. Hipo sin darse cuenta, pues Charle tenía la maldita razón.

Sin decir nada más, pero disculpándose con él en su interior, porque si lo hacía en voz alta sabía que su corazón no lo resistiría y rompería en llanto, intento irse a su dormitorio. ¿Cómo era posible que a la persona que decía amar le hubiese generado tan contrarios sentimientos? Era solo su culpa.

Como si no fuera suficiente con las sorpresas de ese día, Gray que, continuaba unido a Juvia por las manos, la jalo hacía si con bastante fuerza en el movimiento, chocando ella en su pecho y la barbilla en el hombro masculino. Había sentido la urgencia que la maga tenía por irse. Los brazos la rodearon impidiendo que escapara, con cuidado, evitado así que el delicado y curvilíneo cuerpo se le escapara, literalmente, como agua entre los dedos.

El corazón de la mujer latió con demasiada fuerza, al encontrarse en tan sorpresiva pero agradable acción, acelerándose con cada bocanada de aire que, sentía, necesitaba con urgencia, llenándose los pulmones además con aroma del mago en el proceso. Un delicioso aroma, que muy escasas veces había podido disfrutar.

_Gray-sama… esta abrazando a Juvia… _Pensó, dichosa de que aquello no fuera obra de su loca imaginación, deseando quedarse así para siempre.

Mientras eso sucedía, desde las ventanas de Fairy Hills, varias mujeres, incluyendo a cierta chica de cabellos azules turbios, sonreían mirando la romántica pero también inesperada escena entre ese par de magos…

* * *

Para Gaby es un honor que lean ¡Muchas gracias! Y ya saben, cualquier comentario sobre la historia, sugerencia, intento de asesinato * Gaby les recuerda que no puede morir, ya que Gaby es inmortal lalalalala* O cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, viene bien en un review.


	7. Bajo los Cerezos de Magnolia (Especial)

**¡H**ello, Queridos lectores! *Eso me sonó mas al Exceed de Sting-kun xD* Gaby salió del inframundo (Un hermoso lugar para pasar el rato *Y más si estas con Hades-sama ;D * ) para traerles el séptimo capítulo de esta historia.

Gaby debe mencionar que estar con Hades-sama le ha hecho bien *Demasiado xD *, pues el capi es un poco *Más bien bastante* más largo que los anteriores. ¡Así que el agradecimiento va para mi señor del Inframundo! * Esta vez, quien pide los Reviews es Él. Será mejor que obedezcan LoL*

Notaran más adelante que Gaby implemento una nueva e interesante cualidad. (Gaby no sabía con exactitud que podía ser diseñadora de ropa. *Ya estoy más cerca de poder dominar al mundo ¡Muahahahaha!*) ¡OK NO!

* * *

**D**isclaimer

Como todos saben, Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby. (Si lo fuera... Gaby no se andaría con rodeos entre el Gruvia y el Nalu. *Sobre todo el Gruvia* ) Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama. Pero la trama es de la completa autoría de Gaby. *Bueno de este capi tome prestado un poco al relleno del anime xD*

Sin más de las locuras personales de Gaby, dejo la actualización en espera de que les guste. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

***~*Siete*~***

**Bajo los Cerezos de Magnolia.**

– ¡¿El festival de los cerezos de Magnolia?! –. Cuestiono Livieri cuando las magas de Fairy Tail le soltaron la noticia. Se trataba de un bonito espectáculo, con las flores de cerezo de los arboles que había en los alrededores de la ciudad.

Un trió de magos que estaba cerca de ellas, se mantenía pendiente de los comentarios que llegaban a sus oídos sin demasiado esfuerzo. La conversación de las mujeres era animada y el volumen utilizado por la mayoría era más que suficiente para enterarse. En especial, un mago rubio que no confiaba en la recién llegada. A opinión de Laxus Dreyar, la joven de cabellos azul turbios no lucia tan asombrada como había lucido Lucy Heartfilia, durante su primer festival de cerezos.

– ¡Sí! –. Había gritado la maga de los espíritus. – Cuando los capullos florecen es el espectáculo más hermoso y romántico que puede existir…–. La rubia, mirando en otra dirección, había comenzado a recordar el primer año que había visto tal festival. Por desgracia, debido a un resfriado, no había asistido como la mayoría en el gremio lo habían hecho.

Los ojos castaños de Lucy buscaron a cierto mago que, de no ser por él, se habría perdido sin duda, de su primer festival de los cerezos. Natsu Dragneel le había llevado uno de esos árboles en flor al pie de su ventana, donde pudo admirarlo. Había sido uno de los gestos más bellos que el Dragón Slayer de fuego había tenido hacía con ella. Y no era la única que tenía recuerdos amorosos relacionados con aquel festival.

Levy McGarden, pese a lo que dicho el día anterior del mago que se hallaba ausente, de igual forma, compartía agradables recuerdos con Gajeel Redfox, quien le había prometido regresar para la noche del festival. No obstante la otra peliazul, que manejaba el elemento agua, no había tenido tanta suerte. En su tercer festival desde que había llegado a Fairy Tail había pasado una noche agradable con otro mago de hielo, del gremio Lamia Scale, pero pensado únicamente en Gray, que se había ausentado en una misión, solo.

–He escuchado un par de rumores sobre los arboles de cerezo…– Decía Livieri un tanto azorada por la reacción de las dos magas enamoradas. Pero la reacción de Juvia había sido la que más le afectara.

A medias ignorada, mientras las demás continuaban hablando sobre los detalles de la noche siguiente, Livieri mostro una sonrisa segura y una mirada con la que demostraba que aceptaba cualquier reto. Y ese era que Juvia Loxar consiguiera un lindo momento con Gray Fullbuster.

Aquel gesto fue malinterpretado por parte de Laxus y le encendió un foco de alarma en su interior. Con apenas una seña, indico a sus compañeros lo que debían hacer. Uno, de largo cabello verde, cuya lealtad hacía el nieto del maestro le impedía siquiera respingar a sus órdenes, fue el primero en abandonar el salón del gremio. Lo siguió un mago más alto, con los ojos cubiertos con una especie de casco medieval, muy a juego con su ropa.

Ambos se reunieron fuera del gremio y caminaron juntos.

–Creí que Laxus ya había dejado ese rollo de hace algún tiempo–. Señalo el más alto, sacando la lengua, donde portaba la sagrada marca de Fairy Tail.

–Yo también lo pensaba, pero creo que es mejor que investiguemos. No solo por nada nos envió a buscar algo sobre ella –. Estaba diciendo el otro caminando rápidamente. – Apresuremos Bickslow, tenemos trabajo que hacer…

* * *

Al día siguiente, los ánimos en el gremio habían aumentado al cien por ciento. La mayoría de los miembros hablaban sobre esa noche especial, pues se trataba de la noche que los cerezos florecían. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que iban de local en local, degustando la comida y comprando cuanta cosa hubiese en los anaqueles.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, y Livieri paseaban por las zonas donde vendían ropa. Lucy quería impresionar a Natsu y deseaba la opinión de sus compañeras. A pesar que sabía, que no exactamente iba a lograr su objetivo, la maga rubia estaría contenta con que solo el Dragón Slayer le diera una mirada y una sonrisa.

Apenas era medio día y la única que había comprado algo era la maga pelirroja, que se había hecho de un par de armaduras, siendo prontamente detenida por sus compañeras en su intento de comprar una más. Por fin dieron con una tienda que lucía prometedora y, divirtiéndose se probaron distintos atuendos.

Lucy quedo atraída de inmediato por un bonito vestido corto, de color rosa muy pálido, que le iba muy bonito a su tono de piel y su cabello rubio, con un poco de vuelo en la falda y varios adornos que brillaban con la luz. La maga de la Solid Script, persuadida por su amiga, también adquirió un vestido, bastante más largo que el de la maga estelar en color beige, sin mangas, que acentuaba su figura. El caza dragones del hierro estaría impresionado cuando la viera.

Erza no se desidia entre comprar otra armadura, que en realidad, no iba a servirle de mucho, o un vestido violeta, sin mangas ni lazos en los hombros, hasta poco antes del tobillo, que terminaba en pico de ese costado y en el otro poseía una abertura hasta medio muslo. Dijo tener los zapatos perfectos para ese atuendo. La diminuta cintura de la maga de re equipamiento era enfatizada con una banda de tela y los adornos, que caía en cascada hasta su cadera. Erza Scarlet se veía más que hermosa con tal atavío.

Livieri, con los pocos jewels que poseía se hizo de un vestido largo y con mangas, de color azul celeste, sin adornos, que le quedaba un tanto holgado. Era un par de tallas mayor. Sin embargo, apenada, no quiso aceptar préstamos de parte de cualquiera de sus nuevas amigas. Ella iba a arreglarlo de alguna forma para que quedara, al menos, un poco más agradable.

Juvia apareció, haciendo a un lado la cortina de los vestidores. Había sido la última debido a que no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención, hasta que vio un vestido que Levy ya había tomado, acercándoselo. El muy suave color azul podía perderse con el pálido tono de su piel, pero lejos de hacerla verla mal, todo lo contrario. El estilo de la prenda parecía hecho para ella.

Dos pares de tirantes sujetaban la prenda a sus delicados hombros, forrados de tela azul nacarada. La misma tela podía verse por encima del talle y la unión de los senos, rodeándolos y realzándolos hasta finalizar en la falda hasta la rodilla. Era perfecto. Lo único que no le gustaba, eran un par de cintas que se suponía debían ir sujetas a la espalda. Apenas llegara a su habitación, las arrancaría, con cuidado para dañar tan bonita prenda.

Solo le hacían falta unos zapatos, pero Erza de nueva cuenta, menciono que tenía los zapatos perfectos para los vestidos de todas. Lo cual era de esperarse, con tantas armaduras y otros atuendos entre su armería.

Para cuando todas llegaron a Fairy Hills, el sol estaba a escasas horas de ponerse sobre el horizonte, por lo que inmediatamente todas salieron disparadas a darse una ducha y arreglarse para el festival. Juvia se baño antes que Livieri, pues la de cabellos azul oscuro miraba, con tijeras en mano, e hilo y aguja sobre una mesa, cavilando lo que podía hacer para volver ese feo vestido en una prenda tan siquiera la mitad de lo que los otros vestidos eran. Hermosos.

–Juvia cree que podemos volver ahora mismo a la tienda y buscar algo más, Livieri-san…–. Dijo la maga elemental a sus espaldas antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. La más joven sonrió triste sin que la otra se diera cuenta. Juvia Loxar era tan amable.

–No hay tiempo suficiente. Debo hacerle algo rápidamente a esto. Y tú debes ir ducharte. Ya–. A pesar del tono suave que Livieri había utilizado, a las claras, esa era una orden. Juvia lo acato dos segundos después, viendo detenidamente el vestido azul celeste extendido sobre la mesa.

Mientras su compañera se apresuraba en bañarse, Livieri recorto un poco las puntas del vestido y las remato. Menos mal había tenido una excelente educación en lo que a hilo y aguja se refería. Ahora se veía un tanto más juvenil y para una noche informal. Lo siguiente a modificar era las dos tallas extras. Suspiro aliviada pues la prenda no tenía adornos en el talle, lo que le volvía más fácil la tarea.

Rápidamente, pero con puntadas pequeñas y casi perfectas logro dar el tamaño justo para la cintura, que era el sitio donde más sobraba tela. Poco a poco su vestido comenzaba a verse… sencillo.

–Es el turno de Livieri-san–. Dijo Juvia a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola. La mujer peliazul estaba descalza y ya ataviada con el bonito vestido. No, más bien, ella era la bonita, que adornaba el vestido. En el suelo aun podían verse arrastrando las cintas que Juvia planeaba quitar. El tiempo que tenía para arreglar el vestido color azul celeste había terminado. Livieri sonrió satisfecha pues las modificaciones que había realizado le ayudarían a no sentirse tan avergonzada.

La de maga del Ice Make se dirigió con prisa al cuarto de baño, sofocándose con el vapor que había dentro de la habitación. Apenas se desvistió abrió el grifo de agua helada y entro debajo de la vertiente. Sus músculos tensos se relajaron al instante, mientras que su cabello se le pegaba a la espalda y los hombros. Enjabonándose el cuerpo con rapidez, se permitió un rato de calma luego, con la caída del agua fría que quitaba todo vestigio de espuma. Se recordó entonces que no había tomado el vestido de la mesa.

Livieri se envolvió en una toalla blanca, que no tenía grabado del mago pelinegro del que su compañera estaba enamorada. Escurriendo todavía gotas de agua por su cabello salió del baño, encontrando a Juvia frente a la mesa donde reposaba su vestido, todavía sin zapatos y el cabello sin cepillar. No se había dado cuenta que la de cabellos azul oscuros había terminado su ducha.

Juvia coloco los brazos en jarras, y sonrió sin que Livieri lo advirtiera. Por su parte la más joven noto que las tiras de tela nacaradas del vestido de Juvia no estaban detrás de su espalda, ni sobre el suelo. Por fin, se acerco a la mesa hasta quedar a un costado de la maga elemental.

–Olvide llevarme el vestido para cambiarme, lo lamento…–. Dijo Livieri, callando al momento de ver el vestido. Se llevo una mano a los labios sorprendida, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la toalla y evitar que esta resbalara sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

El vestido… su vestido no era el mismo que había comprado en la tienda de ropa, ni tampoco el que ella había dejado hacía apenas unos quince, tal vez veinte minutos. Más abajo del talle, por la cadera iniciaba una tela que había visto antes, de suave color azul brillante, que ascendían a los senos. Eran las tiras del vestido de su compañera. ¿Juvia había hecho eso en tan poco tiempo?

Los dedos de Livieri ahogaron un tenue sonido que salió de su boca, al mirar en la zona del pecho, por debajo de los lazos de tela que habían sido parte del vestido de Juvia. Un amplio escote, que dejaría a la vista, escondido muy levemente, el camino naciente de sus crecidos senos hasta la mitad.

–M-mi madre se escandalizaría si me viera con algo así puesto–. Acertó a decir Livieri. Sin embargo eso no era ninguna queja. No si comparaba ese vestido con la garra que había sido antes. No podría decir con seguridad si era el mismo. ¿Tres palabras para describirlo? Sencillo, por la falda, exenta de adornos. Hermoso, ya que se parecía al vestido de Juvia, por la tela nacarada. Y provocativo, por el escote.

–Juvia también lo haría. Pero tiene solución–. Dijo Juvia, y la verdad, tenía razón. Las tiras cubrirían la abertura. –Juvia debe cepillarse el cabello y Livieri-san también. Iremos con Erza-san por los zapatos…

* * *

Todo estaba listo. Había farolas encendidas en la ciudad, pero no en las zonas donde los arboles de cerezo llamaban a las miradas de los ciudadanos de Magnolia, como si se tratara de abejas y polen.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail paseaban cerca a los cerezos, esperando al espectáculo que estaba a poco de dar comienzo. Las mujeres se veían muy guapas ataviadas con la ropa que habían comprado esa misma tarde, lo que atraía a los hombres no solo del gremio sino también a los que encontraban en el camino. La mayoría giraban el cuello, siguiendo el recorrido por el que las largas y torneadas piernas avanzaban.

La noche caía como un suave velo, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Las voces de los asistentes al festival se oían animadas, mientras que entre ellos, los magos se perdían, pasando a ser simples ciudadanos. Lucy se había reunido con Natsu, quien la halago por el bonito color de su vestido, para luego tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla a cada uno de los puestos de comida. Happy se encontraba con Charle, compartiendo un pescado con ella. Bueno, a decir verdad, Lucy Heartfilia era feliz de cualquier manera siempre y cuando estuviera con el mago pelirosado.

En otro sitio apartado, Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox caminaban uno al lado del otro, mirando sin realmente poner atención en lo que sus pupilas veían. Lo único que él deseaba era verla durante toda la noche. Levy se veía preciosa. Pero el orgullo se lo impedía. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa de acompañarla al festival, tenía que ser suficiente, pero con las ropas que usaba la maga de la Solid Script era imposible no verla siquiera por el rabillo del ojo.

Levy por su parte, tenía un corazón tumultuoso y hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila. Casi no hablaban, cosa que agradecía, pues en esos casos las discusiones eran muy comunes. Y esa noche, con los arboles de cerezo de arcoíris, el aroma a comida y las flores, no resultaría nada romántico discutir.

Erza se había separado del grupo mucho antes, con un trozo de tarta de fresa en sus manos. En el ultimo bocado, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se dedico a mirar por largo rato uno de los arboles. Faltaba poco para que, de un momento a otro, los retoños florecieran e iluminaran con los colores del arcoíris. Algo cerca de un roble, donde la demás gente pasaba sin mirar, le llamo la atención. Quizá había sido su imaginación, por lo que ignoro al roble, a punto de caminar de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, por otro trozo de tarta.

–Erza…–. Aquella voz, a pesar que era un susurro en medio del bullicio del festival, paralizo a la maga de re equipamiento. Sus pies se quedaron estáticos por lo que fue su cuello, impulsado por la curiosidad y la impresión, el que giro de nueva cuenta al fuerte tronco del roble, de donde provenía el murmullo. Lo que sus ojos vieron, puso a su corazón a latir desbocado, a tono con su respiración.

–Jellal…–. Pronuncio, como si necesitara convencerse que la voz, el cabello azul y el rostro apuesto del antiguo miembro de consejo mágico eran realmente de quien veía detrás del roble. Su cuerpo por fin la obedeció, avanzando hacía el árbol. Se maldijo a sí misma y de paso a él, por ese extraño poder que Jellal Fernández tenía sobre ella, que la dejaba helada donde fuese. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última que se encontraran, ni siquiera de tener noticias suyas.

–Erza…–Volvió a llamarla cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del mago, apretándose los dedos de una de sus manos, esta vez sin armadura. Quería hacerle algo de daño, para que sintiera una mínima parte de lo que ella experimentaba con los lapsos tan largos que había antes que se vieran las caras una vez más. Pero no. Vio reflejado el mismo dolor, el mismo alivio que seguramente sus pupilas mostraban en ese momento. Quiso hablar pero de sus labios ni un sonido salió desde su garganta. Únicamente el nombre del mago.

–Jellal…–. Cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca pensó en lanzarse a sus brazos. El amor que sentía por él había roto cualquier rastro de amargura ante lo que había pasado hacía ya tantos años. Lo único que le reprochaba era su partida. Dejarla, a pesar de que con los acontecimientos de hacía algún tiempo, el mundo mágico le había dado otra oportunidad. Sin embargo había escépticos, que continuaban señalándolo como el culpable del regreso de Zeref. Y Jellal Fernández no quería manchar a tan renombrada y asombrosa mujer.

Le acaricio el rostro con suavidad, mientras que los sentimientos de la maga se revolvían en su pecho, creando un sinfín de sensaciones. Alegría, porque estaba ahí con ella. Expectación por la inusual caricia que le regalaba. Y tristeza, por su inaplazable adiós. Era lo único que ambos tenían claro cada vez que se encontraban.

Erza le apretó la solapa de su capa, con fuerza innecesaria, controlando sus impulsos por llorar en ese momento. Continúo perdiéndose en los oscuros orbes de Jellal, que de pronto fueron iluminadas, al igual que el rostro. Lo cerezos habían comenzado su florecer, alternando en pocos segundos los colores del arcoíris. Por fin, sedada ante los sentimientos y a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, Erza apoyo la mejilla en el pecho de su opuesto, mirando el espectáculo de los cerezos.

Y no era la única. Rodeada de gente, pero sola, Juvia Loxar miraba triste los capullos iluminarse y abrirse. En algún punto, al igual que como había sucedido con Erza, se había separado de Livieri, quedándose en frente del árbol de cerezo más cercano, pues no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a florecer. Sintió unos dedos fríos y al instante se volvió sorprendida.

Gray Fullbuster estaba a su lado, con una muy leve, pero finalmente una sonrisa, que le fue devuelta tranquila, con los ojos húmedos. Por un momento, la maga había pensado que iba a pasar el festival de los cerezos sola. Ya no era así. Y se convenció al sentir más cerca al mago de hielo, hasta que sus brazos se tocaron.

Como estaban cambiando las cosas, tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento…

* * *

Y pues, este es un especial para ustedes, por hacer feliz a Gaby con sus reviews. ¡Gracias por todo! Este ya es el punto medio de la historia. ¡Gaby llego hasta aquí por ustedes, que están a mi lado siempre!


	8. Dudas

Hola? *Gaby se asoma por una rendija* Ya se que Gaby se ha tardado demaciado pero he tenido un par de problemillas *Que obviamente no mencionare aca*

DISCLAIMER

Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Gaby, (Si lo fuera, Gaby mataria a quien realiza el anime, por estropear tan hermosa animacion xD) Es propiedad de la mente maestra de Mashima Hiro-sama.

La trama es de Gaby...

Gaby les deja el capitulo ocho y les ruega que la disculpen con la tardanza... Por favor lean hasta el final, hay algo que Gaby desea preguntarles. Sin mas que decir por el momento, disfruten de la lectura

* * *

***~*Ocho*~***

**Dudas.**

– ¿Qué demonios es lo que te preocupa tanto, Laxus? –. Dijo un anciano a muy leve tono, de baja estatura y pelo blanco cano, como su bigote, pero que era también el poderoso y reconocido maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Él y su oyente, estaban sentados en la barra, apartados de dos magos de mayor edad que charlaban entre ellos mientras veían a Mirajane trabajar.

La camarera, luego de ver a ambos magos parientes, con demasiada curiosidad, agudizo su oído para, sin parecerlo, escuchar la conversación que tenían abuelo y nieto.

Pero el hombre más joven, vestido con una camisa de botones de color violeta, con sus brazos sobre la barra y su cabeza sobre estos, miraba sin realmente poner atención a lo que había frente a sus ojos azules-grisáceos. Quería parecer tranquilo y que la pregunta de su abuelo no lo delatara.

De verdad tenía ciertas dudas. Y quería… no, mejor dicho, estaba por aclararlas de una buena vez.

–Llego de repente. No deja de mirar a Gray y lo más extraño, es que a la loca de su novia parece no importarle, cuando a Lucy no deja de llamarla rival en el amor–.

–Eso es porque Livieri y Juvia se han vuelto amigas. Y la niña no mira a Gray de esa manera. Yo creo que lo hace…–. Mirajane se acerco a donde Laxus y Makarov estaban con dos tarros de cerveza espumosa, que ofreció a cada uno, sonriendo muy linda.

–Ella no puede ser una espía. Y si lo fuera… ¿De dónde? –. Fueron las palabras de la mujer albina, dirigidas al maestro del gremio. –No sabemos gran cosa de ella, es cierto, pero no es razón para desconfiar–. Eso último, lo menciono mirando al Dragón Slayer del trueno, que continuaba con la mirada fija en un punto, que ahora era la falda del vestido de Mira, pues ella se había posicionado en frente.

Hizo una pausa, al ver que Laxus no decía nada más. Suspiro y continúo.

–Ella no parece ser una amenaza para nosotros. Todo lo contrario. Ayer lo vieron ustedes mismos. Intenta hacer algo que se cree imposible para muchos…–. Aquellas palabras dichas, en un tono bajo y amable tan propio Mirajane Strauss, pero cargado de pasión, provocaron que una venita saltara en la sien del nieto del maestro.

Por fin después, de un buen rato que Makarov estuviese hablando con él y que la dueña del Satán Soul irrumpiera en defensa de Livieri, Laxus Dreyar cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho musculoso, retrocediendo un poco con el cuerpo para así mirar a la maga y camarera, directo a los ojos.

Los dos pares de pupilas azules, pero de distinta tonalidad, chocaron entre sí. Las de Mirajane parecían dulces en comparación a las de Laxus, pero con las delgadas cejas fruncidas de ella, algo de verdad poco común en la mayor de los Strauss, siempre que no utilizara cualquiera de sus transformaciones demoniacas, hacía que la expresión cambiara por completo. No obstante, el líder de la tribu Raijinshuu, que había dejado de lado su usual arrogancia, tampoco se quedaba atrás.

– ¿Ah sí? Dime, ¿Que es lo que quiere hacer, eso tan difícil? –. Fue la pregunta del rubio, actuando de manera fría, muy contraria a la forma que la mujer había utilizado antes. Mirajane le sostuvo la mirada, que era muy fuerte, pero sonriéndole al responder.

–Livieri, estoy segura, quiere unir a Gray y a Juvia. Hizo un avance grande en poco tiempo, pues supe que Gray le obsequio a Juvia una conversación que duro poco más de dos horas. Y él mismo fue a buscarla, a Fairy Hills. Es algo que ni la misma Titania ha logrado (N/A: Ok, Gaby exagera con lo de Erza-san, aunque van poco a poco. Gaby tampoco quiere cambiar demasiado la actitud de nuestro sexy exhibicionista de hielo xD) Y quien sabe que habrá pasado en el festival de los Cerezos, hace tres días –. Señalo la peliblanca.

Al escucharla, Makarov abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esa niña… ¿Cómo había lo hecho? ¿Había utilizado alguna poción en el mago pelinegro? ¿O tal vez en Juvia? ¿Cómo había logrado evitar que ella se le lanzara a Gray y con ello, molestarlo?

Laxus lanzo un sonido despectivo, muy característico en él. Sin embargo su rostro estaba exento del matiz arrogante comúnmente poseía. Parecía que hablaba muy en serio, al referirse a Livieri como una amenaza para el gremio.

–Ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto, Mira. Freed y Bickslow me están echando una mano. Y ninguno de ustedes adivinaría lo que ellos han encontrado –. Se levanto y con eso, la mirada de la peliblanca tuvo que alzarse, luciendo una mueca de desafío, con la barbilla levantada, los labios apretados levemente y las pupilas de zafiro brillantes, endurecidas hacía aquel hombre, que era su compañero, al que conocía de años y por el que guardaba tanto cariño, como a cualquier otro miembro del gremio.

No. Aquello se trataba de algo mucho más especial. Desde siempre se había preocupado por Laxus, como se habría de sentir por cualquiera de sus hermanos. Ambos magos clase S se habían olvidado que el maestro Makarov se encontraba presente, pero que se había quedado al margen de su batalla verbal.

Con bastante curiosidad, el pequeño hombrecillo salto de su banquillo y se fue detrás de Laxus, que había salido del gremio. Le interesaba saber que habían descubierto sus compañeros del Raijinshuu. En cuanto el rubio le dio la espalda sin decir nada más, Mirajane pudo respirar tranquila. Y al exhalar, una pesada carga se desvaneció de su pecho y espalda. Pero no del todo.

Aun había cierto deje de tensión en sus músculos, que no la abandonarían hasta que hablara con él y lo hiciera entrar en razón…

* * *

Del otro lado del salón, frente a una tabla enorme donde reposaban varios papeles adheridos, se encontraba una pequeña maga de cabello azul sujetado en dos coletas por encima de sus orejas. A su costado se encontraba una gatita blanca pensativa.

– ¿Tu tampoco sabes a que trabajo deberíamos ir, Charle? – Le cuestiono la maga, que muy a pesar de su corta estatura, poseía gran habilidad. Era nadie más que la Dragón Slayer del cielo. La pregunta despertó a su compañera felina de sus cavilaciones. Le dirigió una mirada a medias ceñuda a la joven antes de responderle.

–No, Wendy. Yo solo te acompañare ya que no puedo hacer otra cosa. Elige algo sencillo–. Le aconsejo. Rápidamente la maga se inclino hacía la gatita, mirándola con expresión inquisitiva, negando lo que había dicho.

– ¡Por supuesto que eres muy útil! –. Señalo con énfasis y las manos levantadas hasta sus hombros, con los puños cerrados. Un gesto que se le había contagiado de Natsu Dragneel. –Iremos a una misión y regresaremos victoriosas–. En ese momento, un leve sonrojo invadió las blancas mejillas de Wendy Marvell. Una mujer pelirroja, con su tórax envuelto en una armadura, estaba detrás de ella.

–Yo también quiero ir una misión y pensaba decirle a Lucy y Natsu que vinieran conmigo, pero no están en el gremio. ¿Qué te parece si yo las acompaño a ti y a Charle? –. Ofreció Erza ignorando la vergüenza repentina de Wendy, que pronto se sintió aliviada. Ella también había pensado pedirle a Natsu que la acompañara, pues no se sabía cuando una misión simple podía volverse la más peligrosa situación.

Por suerte, Titania, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaría con ella. Wendy se levanto, con la gatita en los brazos. Asintió con la cabeza a Erza, que se volvió al tablón de los trabajos. Uno que le parecía familiar, provoco que sus ojos castaños brillaran. Un director de teatro necesitaba actores para una puesta en escena. (N/A: Sabemos todos como terminara esa misión. xD)

Wendy sonrió levemente forzada, al ver que la maga de re equipamiento casi le suplicaba, sin decir una sola palabra, que aceptaran ese trabajo. Charle seguía pensando sobre lo que se había dejado observar, de su extraña visión del futuro. Aun con el paso del tiempo, esas predicciones estaban lejos de entenderse con claridad.

Las dos magas vieron a Mirajane detrás de la barra, sin percatarse del estado de la camarera, que se debatía buscando una manera de hacer entender a Laxus. Había pasado antes que a Lucy la habían utilizado en un perverso plan, utilizando una artimaña baja, una parienta ficticia de Heartfilia. La mayor de los Strauss quería creer que el nieto del maestro Makarov dudaba de Livieri, por culpa de ese hecho.

Sin embargo Livieri no era como Michelle. En comparación, no era nada boba y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Aun a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde que llegara al gremio.

Mira se hallaba tan sumergida y preocupada, que no noto cuando Wendy y su antigua rival, Erza le pidieron que registrara la misión a la que se dirigían. Tardo en encontrar el libro, donde llevaba el control de cada trabajo. Y fue ahí donde la maga pelirroja se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien con la camarera peliblanca.

–Mira… ¿Sucede algo? –. Le pregunto Erza. De inmediato Mirajane sonrió ampliamente, como siempre, negándolo al instante.

–No es nada Erza. El maestro le echo una ojeada al libro y no sabía donde lo había puesto–. Lo que era una completa mentira. El encuadernado permanecía, lo tomara quien lo tomase, en el mismo sitio de donde la camarera lo dejaba. Y no había sido eso solamente. La mujer detrás de la barra había intentado escribir, sin mojar antes la pluma en el tintero.

Tuvo que concentrarse bastante para no equivocarse y dejar manchones en las hojas amarillentas del libro.

_No eres la única que tiene asuntos importantes en que pensar_… Se dijo Charle, observado a la maga de soslayo. Se preguntaba con curiosidad que era lo que mantenía tan ida a Mirajane. Debía ser algo, lo suficientemente grave para ocasionar una desconcentración mental como aquella de la que Strauss estaba siendo presa.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo cavilándolo. Charle tenía sus propios problemas. Un rato después, las dos magas y la gatita se despedían de los miembros que se encontraban en el gremio. Volverían al día siguiente. Y para entonces las cosas quizá se hubiesen calmado un poco.

En su corazón, Mirajane y Charle, pedían con fervor que eso sucediera…

* * *

Gaby ha pensado en actualizar el capitulo siete y para describir un poco mas de lo que sucede con las parejas de las que les hablo. Debido a una amenaza, Gaby lo dejo muy escueto a su parecer y quiere preguntarles si desean que lo haga.

Todo es por ustedes que pierden su tiempo en ver esto. A Gaby le gusta leer sus comentarios y sugerencias *Incluso las amenazas xD de las que se encarga mi señor Hades*

Dejen un Review a Gaby sobre si quieren o no que actualice: "Bajo los cerezos de Magnolia" Cuidense mucho y Gaby les manda un abrazo!


End file.
